


Heavy Hangs the Head

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Old Agents, Tea, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: takes place immediately after "Ascending the Throne"Bors and Bedivere have some questions for their new Arthur





	Heavy Hangs the Head

**Author's Note:**

> There's a touch of Harry's thought process in the beginning, and really, if you've seen Maggie Smith in either Harry Potter or Downton Abbey, you'll recognize some of the body language I describe. That woman can speak volumes with the tilt of a chin :-)

It was no surprise to Harry that he returned to Arthur’s—his—office to find Bors and Bedivere waiting for him. He’d hoped for another day or two, but had a feeling that his first proclamations had advanced the time table.

“No need to look like that, Harry, we come in peace.” Bedivere—no, she’d used his name, she always used titles. She was making a point about this being a friendly conversation, not knights speaking to their Arthur. Not that Harry was stupid enough to even _think _her name. The story of her knifing the last man to call her by the name she was baptized under was rather a popular one. She’d adopted the nickname of Vera for moments like this, however (right, back on topic, Harry.) Vera offered a small smile as she poured a cup of tea, “Black, two sugar if I recall correctly.” Harry nodded and thanked her as he sat in the chair across from them rather than at the desk.__

____

____

Bors—Ian—held up a flask, “Need a touch of fortification?” Bless the man, he and Harry had never been close, but there was a solid respect between them.

“Thank you, but no. With all that faces us, taking a bit of ‘fortification’ before difficult tasks or conversations would likely lead to drunkenness and then liver failure in quite short order.” The older man laughed and nodded, conceding the point. “Now, what can I do for you? While I appreciate tea and a friendly chat as much as the next Englishman, you must admit that the three of us have never been close. In fact, as I recall, Ian, you shared some of Chester’s misgivings about my methods in the field and choice of candidates for the last two trials.”

Ian sobered, nodding as he tucked his flask back into his pocket. “It’s true. Chester and I were friends for a long time, and I did agree with a number of his views.”

“Honestly, Harry, you and I never spent much time in the field together. And I made no effort to get to know you outside of missions.” Vera spoke plainly, but not harshly. She stated the facts coolly, “That said, we support you as Arthur because God knows neither of us wants the job, and there really aren’t any others who could step up. However, there is a lingering question as to your long-term capability.”

Ian cut in, “Still alive or not, you took a bullet to the head, lad. Merlin wouldn’t put you forward if your wits were scrambled, but you can’t expect us to believe that the only consequence of that bullet was losing your eye.”

Harry was quite proud of himself that he neither flinched nor dropped his gaze when Ian said it. “No, I suppose not.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself to answer, “Doctors have told me that I am quite lucky. The glasses altered the bullet’s trajectory and velocity enough that it entered the orbital cavity and exited through the thinnest part of the bone at the temple. Any damage done to my brain was from concussive force associated with that, rather than the bullet itself. As to long-term effects, there are a few. Nerves around the eye socket and temple send phantom signals, so I may feel as though I have something crawling there, or heat or cold. There’s the usual difficulties associated with losing one eye, of course. And though the few headaches I’ve had have been rather moderate, I’m told that I shall be more prone to them, and these headaches are more likely to become migraines. All in all, a rather tolerable set of foibles, don’t you agree?”

They sat quietly for a few moments, sipping tea and considering. Vera and Ian traded glances for a moment, holding a silent discussion. Vera leaned forward to refresh her cup and take a biscuit, “Well, seems like your luck holds, Harry. Things could have been much worse.”

“Glad to hear it, and all, Lad. But those headaches could become a problem, eh? One at the wrong time, or for long enough could make things difficult.”

Harry relaxed minutely, “Indeed. I had the same thought. Of course, Kingsman also faces a newer difficulty in the wake of V-Day: recognition. Due to our involvement in stopping Valentine and returning VIPs a number of governmental and independent agencies have become more aware of us. I had thought to create a position for someone to liaise with these agencies, from MI6 and Mossad to Statesman. If this person serves as my second-in-command we have a failsafe for if I am incapacitated, or prevent future chaos if an Arthur passes suddenly and there is disagreement over who his successor should be.”

Vera tilted her head, “I believe that could help Mordred, as well. This new position could take some of the load from him. He’s complained before about the amount of time and effort it takes him to get agents into place to exchange information with agents from other agencies when the situation calls for it. He would still determine what falls under Kingsman’s domain, but this would free him up quite a bit.”

“Quite. Speaking of, you’ve been working more with Armand lately, but I do hope you’ll offer Roxy what advice you can.”

Vera tilted her head just a bit as she answered, “Of course. However, that does touch on the other reason for this chat.”

Harry set his cup on the table, “Ah, I had wondered. I thought you’d go to Merlin for full details of my recovery, after all.”

“My skills have always been a bit . . . focused. But I’m a bit long in the tooth for honeytrap assignments these days. I’ve transitioned to playing Miss Marple, playing the harmless old lady with her knitting in the corner, picking up intel for Armand.” She was completely unselfconscious as she spoke, “I’m not a young woman. I’d like to step down as Bedivere. I would still work as an agent for Armand, but I’d be limiting my work and involvement.”

Ian sighed, leaning forward, “I’m seventy-five. I’m tired. And a man I called friend betrayed most of what we have been for years.” He rubbed his face roughly, “And I can’t say I fully agree with what you’re doing, either. Kingsman was founded by gentlemen, knights have always been gentlemen. I think that counts for something, and I don’t agree with letting any old mutt walk in the door. But I won’t leave you shorthanded, not now.”

Vera put a hand on Ian’s arm, “ _We _won’t leave you shorthanded. After we’ve a new Ywain chosen, you determine the order. One of us will retire, and there will be trials. Then the other. Will you accept that?”__

__Harry leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “God knows we will hate to lose you, but I appreciate your honesty with me. If you don’t mind, I’d like to set up some meetings between us, Mordred, Merlin, and Kay. We’ll hammer out the timing and details of all this. Vera, I’m sure Mordred will appreciate your continuing work. Ian, can we still count on you to provide a puppy for the candidates if you’ve got one the right age when we’ve got trials?”_ _

__Ian grinned, looking a bit less old and tired now, “Of course, of course. How could I refuse, seeing how much good that pup did for Athos?”_ _


End file.
